Salt Water
by Money100
Summary: All the members of the herd are sniffing Shira's fur. why? Any what is her secret about Gutt and her gother?


**Hawdy people. I'm back with another one shot. This idea came to me in a dream one night when I was listening to surfers music on YouTube. And I was just bored. That seems to happen a lot with me. I get bored easily. Don't know why. I just… do. Okay, and now the story. Yaaaay! :)**

Shira woke up early in the morning to the possum twins sniffing her fur. She stood, shaking them off her back. They just stood there, trying to look innocent. Shira yawned.

"What're you guys doing?"

Shira demanded. She really hated being woken up so early in the morning. The possums just looked at her, trying to look innocent.

"Well!?"

Shira demanded again.

"We were just… um.

Eddie tried.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Crash said, trying to help his brother. Shira sighed and tured her back on them and went back to sleep.

…

Later, she woke up to find Diego sniffing her fut. She tried to shove him off, jut he just held her tighter. Shira sighed again, and let him be. She finally got annoyed with this and pushed him off her back. This woke him up.

"What happened?"

He asked. Shira sighed in annoyance.

"Nothing's happening. But would it kill you to stop sniffing me? I already was waken up bu that."

Shira said as she stood. Diego stood up beside her.

"What?"

He asked.

"I caught the possums sniffing my fur. And IT'S ANNOYING!"

Shira shouted at him. He stepped back.

"Okay, okay. Just asking. Wanna go hunting together?"

Shira nodded and the two started on their way out of the cave.

…

When they got back, Peaches started sniffing Shira's fur. Shira just stood there, unsure what to do. She sighed and looked at her.

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

"I like the way your fur smells, auntie Shira."

"Okay then. But…why? It just smells like fur. What's so special about it?"

Peaches looked at her and chuckled.

"It has a salty smell."

Shira sighed and walked off to see Ellie. She found her in the back of the cave, talking to her brothers.

"Ellie? Can I talk to you?"

The mammoth looked at the tigress.

"Sure. C'mon."

The two went off on a walk. As they were walking, they were stopped by a few people who walking to sniff Shira's fur.

"Anyway, as I was saying, people keep sniffing my fur and-"

Louis walked up to them.

"Not again."

Louis hopped up on Shira's head and sniffed the fur on her neck. She just stood there, letting the little creature sniff her fur. But Shira started getting annoyed after a short time.

"Uh Louis? Mind getting off?"

Louis didn't respond. He just sniffed her fur and sighed. Ellie saw that Shira was starting to get annoyed. So she lifted Louis off of the tigress's back. And the two females ran off.

"_Anyway. _As I was saying; it must be hard, being the only adult female in her herd, right?"

Ellie shook her head.

"You get use to it. And now that you're here, I feel better."

Shira blinked.

"Really?"

Ellie nodded.

"Well, I'm not really the girly type. I've been around guys my whole life. That's why I was Captain's first mate."

A question suddenly hit Ellie.

"Shira, if you don't mind me asking, how was life being Gutt's first mate?"

Shira's face darkened.

"You don't wanna know. He thought that just because I was around guys, I would know what they do to girls. If you get was I mean."

Ellie saw the pain in Shira's eyes. And that's when she knew. Shira had lost her innocents to Captain Gutt, her first mate.

"Diego's not your first, huh."

Shira nodded as she turned her head away to hide the tears that formed in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Shira nodded.

"It's fine. But he didn't have to kill the kids right in front of me."

Ellie was shocked. Kids? A saber and an ape? That'll make the kids tiger-ape hybrid, right?

Come on Shira. You need to calm down."

Shira nodded and allowed Ellie to lead her back to the cave.

…

As they got home, Diego ran over to Shira and pinned her to the ground and started sniffing her fur… again. Shira pushed him off of her and just looked at him.

"Why are you sniffing me again?"

Diego just smiled and kissed her.

"Because I can. And it's a free country."

Shira sighed. Then Granny and Sid wade in. the had just gotten back from the beach. Granny walked over to Shira and sniffed her fur as well. Shira moved away slightly. Why were the herd members sniffing her fur? She shook her head and walked off to the back of the cave to take a nap.

…

When she woke up, the whole entire herd and their noses pressed up against Shira's fur. She just looked at them.

"Uhhhhhhh. Okay then."

She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Not with the whole herd breathing in her fur. She stood up and looked at them.

"Why does everyone keep sniffing my fur!?"

Peaches and Louis just chuckled. The rest of the herd just looked at her, trying to think of an answer to give to the sabertooth. Diego stepped forward.

"Hey, look, I know you've lived with Captain Crazy for your whole life, right?"

Shira nodded, not wanting to remember her past. Diego continued.

"Well, there was one good thing that came out of it."

She paused.

"Continue."

Diego looked at her, trying to figure out how to word this.

"Well, you smell like salt water."

Shira took this offensive. And so pinned her to the ground.

"ARE YOU SAYING I STINK!?"

Shira shouted in his face.

"No, no. you smell great. That's why the herd likes to sniff you.

Shira seemed to calm down. She got off Diego and looked at the rest of the herd. They nodded.

"It's true. Granny's even got a new name for you."

Peaches said. Shira raised her head to look at the teen mammoth.

"Name?"

She asked.

"Instead of calling you Snowflake, she's gonna call you Sea Spray."

Shira smiled.

"I like it."

They all smiled and went to the beach. Shira was attracting rvery creature that enjoyed the fresh smell of sauté water. As they were at the beach., a question struck Diego.

"Hey Shira, how come you smell like salt water?"

SHIRA LOOKED AT HIM

"Because when Gutt would torment me, I would just jump over board and relax in the ocean. That was only until the kids came along."

Diego looked at her.

"Kids?"

Shira sighed

"That, I will tell in another story."

She smiled and the two tigers went swimming in the ocean, Shira's domain. She looked up at the sky.

"Thank you Father. Lord Poseidon."

**Hahahahahahaha! Shira's Poseidon's kid. I guest that makes her a demigod, too.**

**Percy: I thought only humans could be demigods.**

**Me: In my stories, they're whoever I choose. Now stop complaining.**

**Percy: So Shira's my sister?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Percy: Why are you so cruel to me!?**

**Me: Because it's a free country. And I can. Oh, and theres nothing you can do about it. Hahahahahaha!**

**Percy: Everybody, she's crazy! Ruuuuuuuuun!**

**Me: R&R people. I enjou them. :)**


End file.
